Lovely
by MissMonsters2
Summary: Alice Cullen: Famous fashion designer. Bella Swan: Soon-to-be married. Is there a possible love story to fit somewhere between them? Story told in snippets. All human. R&R. First couple chapters are up at once!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Goddamn, I know guys. I'm already working on a story, but I can't help it. This was just nagging to be released.  
Also it's not really drabbles. Some of them go over a hundred, but the chapters will be really short. It's a good thing though, because this could be updated regularly.**

**This story was really inspired by Thirteen by Greenred. You can't find the story anymore, but I'm tryna keep this as original as i can.**

**Warning this will probably go over 100 chapters guys.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight.**

* * *

**Summary: **Alice Cullen is a famous fashion designer on the lookout for inspiration for her new line of clothing. She finds inspiration in Bella Swan, a soon-to-be-married woman. An inspiration that soon turns to love. While Bella seems to be reciprocating Alice's feelings, there seems to be an invisible force that holds Bella back from getting out of her marriage. Can a possible love story fit for Alice and Bella?

* * *

**Chapter One**

Alice Cullen: famous fashion designer, extremely gorgeous, humble, and very, very out of inspiration.

"Thanks for booking this room for me, Rosalie."

"No problem. What are best friends for? But you know this means you must come to my banquet this weekend, don't you?"

Alice sighed.

"Alright, Rosalie. But you know that I can only stay for a bit."

Alice was not here for a vacation. She was in Los Angeles in hopes to find inspiration for her draft for her line of clothing due a couple months from now.

She'd be in Los Angeles, London, Hong Kong, and finally return home to New York.

Rosalie groaned but agreed nonetheless. They hung up and Alice sighed as she lay in her enormous mattress.

'_Please, please…let me find something worthwhile here.'_

* * *

**A/N: I'll be posting multiple chapters at first to kind of reel you in LOL let me know if this is something you'd like to see continued and be updated regularly! As you know, I never pressure anyone into reviewing, but feel free to leave one! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alice drew her finger over the edge of the pages.

A magazine.

How typical for it to be hiding in the drawers beside her bed.

Alice sighed loudly and her fingers tensed on the opening of the cover.

'_Be unpredictable!' _

With that, she began to flip the pages rather rapidly, her eyes passing over articles that had nothing to do with fashion.

Flipping…flipping…and—

A mark.

A folded piece of paper hidden in the spine of the wedding article.

Alice took the mysterious paper and opened it with care.

She looked at the well-printed words with excitement.

_Can I share a secret with you?_

* * *

**A/N: Still interested? Yes? No? Maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Rosalie looked at her friend suspiciously. Initially, she was worried when Alice slumped down in her chair. But then she caught Alice's eyes. There was a certain glint in Alice's eyes and that usually meant something big was going to happen. Very big.

"You're…excited. Why?"

Alice only grinned. "Do you think you can find out who booked my room prior to me?"

"We're not allowed to look through the files. Why?"

"Inspiration."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Alice a little longer.

"Well maybe I can work something out for you then."

"You're wonderful."

Rosalie smugly smiled.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: We're getting there, don't worry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It took until the evening when Alice could finally decide on her reply. Her fingers gingerly traced over the nearly scribbled letters of her mysterious writer.

Alice whipped out her MacBook air and glanced down at the e-mail address scribbled at the bottom of the note. She typed standing up while she gained access to her own e-mail account. Her whole body was bubbling with excitement as typed in the given e-mail address into the sidebar of the mailbox.

She typed in her reply with a grin on her lips.

Yes.

Alice shut her laptop and waited for a reply.

* * *

**A/N: Okay enough for now. Let me know your thoughts, and we'll continue from there! See ya soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was not until later that evening that Alice got a reply. She had almost considered cancelling her meeting with Rosalie but decided against it. After all, she did promise the woman that she would attend whatever nonsense banquet Rosalie was hosting with her husband.

At least Jasper would be there.

She glared at the words typed in front of her as she pressed her fingers at the side of her neck.

_I'm unhappy. _

She glanced at the clock and sighed. She would just have to check the e-mail later again, as she typed her reply away.

_Why?_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I hope you decide to continue on :) It gets good, I swear.**

**elliehandesu: Of course it's short, they're written in drabbles! Drabbles _only_ contain about 100 words each. Thanks for the review :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Why do I have to see that imbecile?"

Alice was frowning. She blew air out of her nose a little forcibly and her frowning turned into a painful grimace.

Rosalie burst out laughing as she filed her nails neatly.

"Well, you reacted better than Jasper. He was screaming on the phone. I'll admit Edward doesn't exactly charm me either."

Alice drummed her fingers on the table idly.

"Why do I have to meet him again?"

"He's getting engaged and my family is congratulating him by throwing him a banquet."

"He's getting engaged again? Who's the lucky girl this time?"

"I heard she's a famous writer."

Alice found this quite amusing. Over the years, Edward's past girls have been known with a sleazy background. Perhaps he did change.

"Try not to grimace too much when you see him." Rosalie smirked.

"I'll try." Alice ways already fighting to keep the grimace from permanently show on her face.

* * *

**A/N: ? There's nothing to say except thanks for reviewing LOL and following! See ya'll tmrw.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alice really had no time; she was supposed to be on her way to the banquet right now. Jasper would be here any second now to escort her there.

But Alice was drumming her fingers contemplatively against her laptop. Her eyes were practically glaring at the answer before her.

_I'm unhappy because I've never loved and I can't hope to._

The answer was frighteningly revealing, but it sparked a lot in Alice. She quickly typed her reply away.

_Hope makes waiting painful. _

She hesitated before she continued to type her question.

_Do you still hope to love someone?_

* * *

**A/N: Exactly 100 words. I think this will be the only one that is 100 LOL! **

**See you tomorrow! **

**Anyone who is following Just To Love Her...See you next week LOL **

**Thanks for the reviews & follows as well!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I think I'm dying of chest pains. Jasper, you have to take me out of here!"

Jasper only snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to be here as much as you do, but my sister will murder us if she ditch her here."

"She has Emmett."

Jasper snorted again.

"It'll take more than that to have a pleasant time with Edward around. You know, I always felt bad that I didn't like him, but knowing you don't like him either makes it better."

Alice sighed. There really was no way to get out of this. She picked at the cotton on her dress and prayed that perhaps the hour she was obliged to stay would pass by quickly.

"Oh shit, here he comes." Jasper muttered quietly to her. Alice let out a long internal groan.

A man in a stylish white suit with a crooked grin sauntered up to them and Alice was resisting against her face muscles that were forming a grimace.

"Hey, Alice! Jasper! You guys made it."

"Edward." Alice said plainly.

"Yeah…I actually have to help Rosalie with something. I'll talk to you later!" Without a second glance, Jasper high tailed it out.

Alice whipped her head in Japer's direction.

"Traitor!" She seethed through her gritted teeth.

She turned back to Edward and he crookedly grinned at her.

"So," Alice said. "Where's your finance?"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"She's in the washroom…you know, girls!" Edward said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Alice fought rolled her eyes and scoffing in disgust, but she soon noticed a girl approaching them.

"Ah—here she is."

A shy brunette smiled at her and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows. I encourage you to do so :) See ya'll tmrw! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was warm.

Bella's hand was warm and soft.

And she was beautiful. Not in a flashy sense, but like a wallflower.

Modest, shy, and well, _lovely_.

"This is my fiancé, Isabella Marie Swan."

"I'm Alice Cullen."

Bella smile lightly. "The famous fashion designer."

Alice smirked. "I've been hearing you're quite the writer yourself."

A light blush appeared on Bella's cheeks as her smile slowly turned bashful.

"I'm just starting off…"

"And you're quite famous already!"

Bella didn't say anything else, but her smile showed how she appreciated Alice's words. Alice was still forming her opinion on Bella. The girl was much too quiet in her thoughts and accomplishments, but it was that exact quality in her that made Alice believe she was different from the girls Edward dated. She quietly pondered what on earth could've possibly brought them together.

"Alice has style unlike you, Bella!"

Edward let out a boisterous laugh and Alice heard the hurt in Bella's forced chuckle.

And that irritated Alice. While the comment complimented her, it felt very cheap. She knew that Edward had said it without thought to be included in their conversation, but she spoke unforgivingly to him.

"Style is making what you have work. There's no use of having fancy clothes if you can't pull it off."

Edward was stunned before glowering for a second. He quickly pulled an insincere smile when he looked back at them. Bella too, had been stunned, but her smile had been sincere. She had a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Alice. Edward cleared his throat and spoke to no one in particular.

"Let's hurry to the dinner table."

* * *

**A/N: So much easier to update when the story is in snippets LOL anyways, thanks for the reviews and follows! :) **

**See ya tmrw!**

**Anyone following _Just to Love Her_...see you possibly in 2-5 days LOL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alice sighed comfortably on her bed. Her father had just bought her a condo in the area because she was planning to stay longer in LA then she had planned.

She pulled out her laptop and blinked when the screen turned on. As she was typing in her password, her cellphone began to ring next to her.

"Hello? Rosalie?"

"_Hey Alice! I heard you're staying in LA longer! That's great! How was the banquet?"_

Alice grunted lightly and placed the cellphone between her ear and shoulder as she tried to open up her email.

"It could've been better—give me a second, Rose. Can't type and talk at the same time."

Rosalie laughed but said okay nonetheless.

"_Oh! Just before I forget though,"_ Rosalie said. Alice had finally accessed into her email account and smiled knowingly when she saw her mysterious friend had replied.

"_I found out who booked your hotel room prior to you."_

"Oh?" Alice said as she clicked on the email.

"_Yeah, it's Edward's fiancé. Isabella or Bella, or something?"_

The line went quiet. Alice was blinking rapidly when she looked at her screen.

"Alice?"

"I—Uhm—can I call you back, Rosalie?" Alice's voice was stiff and she knew that she would have to give an explanation to Rosalie later but there was no way she could make coherent sentences right now.

Rosalie was silent but she agreed_. "Okay, call me later then!"_

Alice hung up and stared at her screen, a hot blush creeping it's way up her neck.

_Hope to love? It's quite daring, but I met a girl last night who makes me want to be daring._

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes thanksgiving for Canadians :) Thanks for the reviews and I hope you push through to review again! :) Or review for the first time if you haven't LOL See ya soon!**


End file.
